A proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle starts an engine when catalyst temperature in a catalytic converter for the engine during motor-based driving decreases to or below a predetermined temperature that is higher than a lower limit temperature at which action of the catalyst is ensured (for example, JP 2007-3022185A). After a start of the engine, the hybrid vehicle of this configuration controls the engine to drive the hybrid vehicle in response to the driver's request while driving the engine at a drive point that allows for efficient operation of the engine. Such control suppresses the catalyst temperature in the catalytic converter from decreasing to or below the predetermined temperature and thereby suppresses emission of toxic components at a subsequent start of the engine.